Holly the Fox
This is the 1.0 version of Holly. If you want to see the 2.0 version of her, click here. Character Bio Holly is a fan fictional character in the Five Nights At Freddy's game. She's a red fox with black ears and paws. Her eyes are blue when she's not evil and dark red when she is. Holly got replaced by Holly 2.0 in the year 2030. After getting replaced, Holly got disrepaired. She has lost her right eye, and her left ear. She also has a rip from her dress, oil leaking from her left eye, and a damaged left arm. Her personality changed drastically, from being friendly and kind to being suicidal and having a worry that everybody she has known will betray her. She gained this trait from being bullied by some of the adults and some animatronics. Appearance Holly is a fox that has the color orange for her main color. She has a magenta dress with purple and pink belts. She has a hair style which covers one of her eyes. The fur that covers that eye has various shades of orange. Her evil side's color palette is darker. Social Life Like most of the animatronics, Holly has a 9 year old kid named Amy stuffed into her costume. Unlike the others however, Amy (the kid) is still alive. Holly is favored by a lot of people, most likely of her personality. Relationships Overall: Nice to everyone, though regarded as an outcast due to being peaceful and NOT killing the guard. (Good) Crazy person who everyone fears. This is why you do NOT want to mess with Holly. (evil) Special Relationships Mr. Handy: Holly usually tries to avoid him, as she is one of his enemies. Evanna Valentine: Evanna has a strong love for Holly because Holly loves children. Evans hates the fact that everyone tries to kill or hurt Holly. Games * Five Nights at Freddy's: New * Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge * Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation * Government Operation * Mechanic Simulator 2015 (patient) Jumpscare Good Side None, as she can't kill anyone when she's good. Evil Side Her evil side's jumpscare is jumping at you then the screen goes black with a claw mark slicing. Static then happens. Quotes "I hate ... I'll kill !" -Holly when evil (NOTE: THAT QUOTE WAS MEANT AS A JOKE, DON'T TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY) "Hey kids, I'm Holly the Fox!"-Holly introducing herself Trivia * Holly is the first animatronic who dons full body clothing. * It is currently unknown why her color changes when she turns from good to evil. * Her eyes change color when she's in a mood e.g.: orange when happy. * She was originally going to have a mask to resemble the Puppet's face. This was removed, although this mask is used on Stella the Coyote. * Holly has parents, one of them being Serena the Owl, the other being Rudy the Fox. * Amy (the kid) got removed from Holly's suit in the year 2029. Gallery Darkness.png|Holly's evil side Darkness. (Don't make fun of this picture because I'm not good at drawing!!!) Amy.jpg|The kid who was stuffed in Holly's suit, Amy (drawn by DF-Fan!!!) Holly The Fox in love (i tried!).JPG|me trying to draw holly the fox (im bad at drawing ok?!)|link=http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Withered Holly.jpg|Holly in the year 2030 (note that Amy got removed from Holly's suit) Holly crying.png|''my real pic of holly crying'' Rei X Holly.jpg|Rei the Raven with Holly. Category:Female Animatronics Category:Females Category:Foxstar241's Stuff Category:Foxstar241's Characters Category:Foxstar241's Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Aqua-Fox Games Category:Foxes